thornbarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Warwick Wolfenstein
Hello there, my name is Warwick Wolfenstein. I am what you would call an inventor and an alchemyst. See this picture of me? This is what is left of my foolishness. You don't want to be near me when I look like this. Fortunately, this only happens once a month. Unfortunately, however, today is the Day, the Day of Full Moon. That is why I must shorten my introduction. Anyways, I am living in the forest, somewhere near Wrenchton. I will not give you the specific location because I have worked hard to hide myself where nobody can find me. I have created machines to hide myself, and themselves if anyone happens to be nearby. I have created many horrible things that have led me into looking this way and because of that, I prefer to live alone, in exile so I cannot harm anybody. My Weapons: As a mere human I used many things for self defense. For example, I spend my time brewing these extremely lethal poisons that I put in a bottle, ready to be thrown at my enemy (mostly random predators in the treacherous woods). As a werewolf, I'm not exactly sure how I really do it, because I am not conscious at the time of transformation, so I can't tell you the specifics. However I did invent myself a machine (fueled by magical potions i brew) that can "see" and draw on a template using another concoction I brewed that I call "paint" (I'm not gonna go on about how this work as this is probably too complicated for you). I have also calculated exactly when the Day of Full Moon will happen, so I planned this in the last Day. I can tell you it shocked me... Though appearantly I use these sharp claw that I appearanly have... History I was born in Wrenchton on (I believe) a Day of Full Moon. As a child I was always the top of my class, which is the reason why I get bullied a lot. My father was an inventor who was one of the best in his workplace, he had taught me many things that would prove to be quite useful in my "career" as an inventor. My mother was a very good alchemyst who brewed many concoctions for medical uses, used by the sick. She was quite well known for her effective medicine that had cured many sickness. She occasionally brewed poison for her mysterious clients (whom she would not tell me) and taught me some things about alchemy. After I graduated from a university here, I began my career as an inventor. I have invented many many things, gaining my popularity around my circle of inventor partners. Around when I was somewhat popular back then in my workplace, I met the love of my life, whose name I will not reveal because it will be too painful for me. Oh she was an intelligent woman, and best of all, she loved me back. We worked together for ages until the Villain came into my world. At that time I was inventing something would put me on top of the inventor circles. My work was almost finish, until the Villain came into my house one night and stealthily stole all my research and work that I had put my tears and sweats into. My project has put him on the top of the inventor circle, and he became the most famous person in Wrenchton. That day, I vowed that one day I would extract my revenge on him. My lover, she supported me every step of the way. She even grieved with me when that Villain stole my work. I began to study alchemy, the magical thing that my mom have taught me a little when I was young. I actually aimed to create a potion that would give the drinker invisibility. What actually came out was a catastrophe. I was too anxious to exact my revenge that I forgot about one extremely important alchemy rule: Never test your product on yourself. And I did just that. Instead of giving me invisibility, It transformed me into this beast, this hideous beast. Actually what really happened was nothing on that day. I was so frustrated about this fact that I reviewed my note over and over again. However, the next night was the Fateful Night. The Night of Full Moon. I was busy studying my notes again, while my lover cooked a delicious dinner for me. I glanced outside my window to check the time and noticed that tonight's moon was round and bloody. What happened next I really can't recall. The moment I saw the Bloody Moon was the moment everything went black. When I regained consciousness the next morning, everything was destroyed. There was a broken desk, chair, broken pots and pans, paper were ripped and scattered, etc... However, what truly shocked me and scarred me for life, was the sight of my lover lying on the floor, bloody and lifeless. I don't know what came over me next, but I decided take all my important unbroken things as I ran straight toward the forest. I hope no one saw me...